


Catfish - Dark Andy Barber

by vampy_doll



Category: Defending Jacob (TV 2020)
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Breeding Kink, Catfish - Freeform, Cheating, Daddy Kink, Dark, Dubious Consent, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampy_doll/pseuds/vampy_doll
Summary: You’re in your final year as a college student, and you’ve been in a long-distance relationship with a man named Jacob for a few months before finding out Jacob is actually a catfish using his Dad’s photos. Distraught and a couple of days later, you’re surprised by a knock on your door late at night during a snowstorm, by none other than Jacob’s father. A few hours and a few drinks later of being snowed in, you soon realize that his intentions when coming to your house that night were far more sinister than you believed.
Relationships: Andy Barber/You, Dark! Andy Barber x reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 (?)   
> Words: 8.2K  
> Pairing: Andy Barber x Reader  
> Warning: Smut, Dub-con, non-con, Daddy kink, oral (m and f receiving), mild stalking, catfishing, heavy alcohol use, slight breeding kink, please read at your own risk 
> 
> You’re in your final year as a college student, and you’ve been in a long-distance relationship with a man named Jacob for a few months before finding out Jacob is actually a catfish using his Dad’s photos. Distraught and a couple of days later, you’re surprised by a knock on your door late at night during a snowstorm, by none other than Jacob’s father. A few hours and a few drinks later of being snowed in, you soon realize that his intentions when coming to your house that night were far more sinister than you believed. 
> 
> XXXXX
> 
> This is my first fic so please be gentle! It's going to start out as a one-shot but depending on feedback, it might get a part 2 and 3. Follow my Tumblr @ vampy-doll because I'll post everything on there as well. I have a bunch of other fics in my drafts for Marvel so I'll post one or two of those here soon! Please enjoy and please read at your own risk!

As I rolled the sticky dough between my hands, the soft sound of the rain pitter-pattering against the window created a sense of contentment in me. 

_ I think it needs more flour _

A grin jumps on my face whenever I hear my favorite notification sound go off from the other side of the kitchen where my phone was plugged in. 

_ The only time I hear that specific ping is when Jacob has texted me.  _

Exasperated and eager to respond, I tossed the dough back on the sanitized kitchen counter and turned to the sink. The hiss of the faucet overpowers the wind and rain as I drizzled a dollop of dish soap in my palm, before rubbing it into my hands. 

As I dried my hands I practically skipped in excitement across the kitchen tile to get to my phone. 

_ He must’ve had a late start this morning not to text me before he got into work, which he did almost every morning, even if I wasn’t awake to see it yet. Thankfully he always got home after 3.  _

**_Jacobb28:_ **

**Hey babe, I’m home from work**

**Sorry I couldn’t text this morning I slept in and almost missed my bus**

I think it was sweet that he cared about the environment enough to opt for taking public transportation despite having his own car. He said he only lives a few blocks from his office and he doesn’t mind. 

**_Me:_ **

**It’s okay! I figured but I’m glad you’re home now. Is it cheesy to say I missed you?**

**How was work?**

**_Jacobb28:_ **

**It was long and I thought about you all day. Since I don’t get service in my office I was staring at your sexy pics all day ;)**

**_Me:_ **

**Oh yeah, and what pics would those be? ;)**

**_Jacobb28 sent a photo_ **

I bit my lip as I stared at your photo. It was me bent over pushing my ass in the air with a lace baby doll gown on that you could see my breasts through. 

Jacob only lived two hours away, but with his work schedule every time we tried to meet he had to cancel at the last minute. 

He was so handsome in his photos. He looked older than 28, more like in his mid 30’s but it turned me on just a bit more. He was well built, somehow he found time to work out. With pretty blue eyes and a groomed beard that matched the color of his dark brown hair. 

**_Me:_ **

**Surprised you could stay focused at work, I know that one is your favorite.**

**_Jacobb28:_ **

**Trust me it was REALLY hard**

The double entendre made me giggle before a dirty idea popped into my head. Taking off my top and picking up the apron from the counter, I tied it back loosely around my neck. I leaned my back against the flour-covered countertop with the dough and rolling pin in the background as well. 

I slid my phone over to video and continued to film with my face out of the frame and began undoing the apron string to expose my bare breasts. I rubbed my hand over my breast and teased my hardened nipples making sure to give an audible whimper before switching off the camera. 

I pressed send and anxiously waited for him to see it. In the back of my mind, you were always nervous he wasn’t really attracted to me. 

**_Jacobb28:_ **

**Fuck**

**God I wanna bend you over that counter right now**

**You like such a good little housewife like that**

**Fuck**

For the next few hours, we continued to sext. 

The next day when I woke up, like any normal person, I immediately went to my phone. 

_ I guess Jacob was late again because he didn’t text me as usual.  _

I spent the rest of my morning in a pouty mood, disappointed in not waking up to a sweet message. My house was in desperate need of deep cleaning and my day wasn’t claimed with plans. 

While I had finished vacuuming pretty much every inch of my apartment I heard my phone start to ring. Jogging back to the coffee table where I’d left it, it was coming from an unsaved number but with the same local area code. 

“Um, hello?” I picked up the phone. 

“Who is this?” The woman’s upset voice squeaked. 

“I’m sorry who is this?” My voice riddled with confusion. “You might have the wrong number, ma’am.” 

“I found this number on my son, Jacob’s phone.” She was furious and my heart skipped a beat. 

_ What the fuck?  _

“You were sending dirty pictures and messages to my 15-year-old son!” She barked. 

“Wait, you said Jacob?” I gasped. “15? There has to be some sort of mistake. I’ve been talking to a Jacob but he’s 28.” 

“Oh god, I can’t believe he did this again.” The woman sighed, the anger thankfully leaving her tone. “This isn’t the first time he’s catfished someone.” 

“Catfished? What the hell are you talking about?” I was shocked and furious. “How are you so fucking calm right now?” I sobbed. 

“Jacob is a 15-year-old boy, he’s probably using fake photos.” I could practically hear her gripping at her temples. 

“Oh my god,” tears filled my eyes. “I didn’t know and now I’m gonna go to jail.” I sat on the couch worried I might pass out. 

“No, you won’t.” She mumbled. “We won’t be pressing charges, he was lying to you. What’s your name, honey?” Shame had riddled her voice. 

Her soothing voice was calming you down ever slightly. 

“Y/n,” your voice cracked. “I’m 21, I swear I had no clue.” 

“I know I believe you. What area do you live in? This looks like it’s a local number.” Her motherly voice was something that you hadn’t heard anything like in a long time. 

“Down the street from the Bottom-Creek mall.” I didn’t know whether I was crying from the possibility of going to jail or if I was crying from finding out the guy I’ve been talking to was lying to me for months on end. 

“Yeah, you’re about 20 minutes from us. We live next to the St. David private school.” Her voice ached with disappointment. “I’m Laurie barber, I believe Jacob was using my husband, Andy’s, photos.” 

“I’ll block Jacob on everything and delete everything from him.” I cried. “Mrs. Barber I’m so incredibly sorry.” 

“It’s okay sweetie, I’m really sorry he did this to you. Nothing is gonna happen to you, you aren’t in the wrong here. This isn’t the first time he has done this.” She mumbled. 

“So he’s done this before?” I sniffled. 

“With another girl in the past, but she was 17.” Laurie clicked her tongue. “He left his phone at home this morning and I was just checking that he wasn’t up to trouble.” 

“I can’t tell you how sorry I am.” I felt sick to my stomach. 

“It’s alright honey.” She comforted you. For finding out her son was lying to a woman 6 years senior to him and engaging in a sexual relationship with, she was extremely calm. Like this wasn't surprising to her. “My husband is calling me so I gotta answer but if you need anything at all just text this number, it’s my personal cell.” 

We said our goodbyes and I sat in silence on my couch listening to the heat running throughout my home. I stared at the painting hung on the wall, an art piece I’d picked up from a thrift store. It was a dark painting of the midnight sky with a beautiful moon that was highlighted in iridescent paint, with branches creeping around the edges of the painting. 

Similar to the painting, I felt like the dark blue sky from the picture as anger and sadness occupied my heart.

_ I was fucking falling in love with a 15-year-old boy.  _

As the thought processed in my head, I sprinted to the bathroom barely in time to catch the bile that roared from my stomach, burning my esophagus. 

After reenacting the Exorcist, I leaned my back against the chilled bathroom wall. 

_ Fuck _

The man I had feelings for was never real. It could be worse though. Laurie and Andy could’ve pressed charges against me. I really wouldn’t do well in jail. Besides, I don’t think I’d be hired as a teacher if I was a sex offender. 

___

The shot of cheap germ-x tasting tequila slid down my salt coated tongue causing me to wince before I sucked on the sliced lime. 

_ Will I regret choosing tequila in the morning? Absolutely.  _

It's been three days since finding out who Jacob really was, and I’d been stuck alone in my apartment during Christmas break unable to afford flying home. 

A meaningless episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer was used as background noise to fill the silence plaguing my house. Not even the slayer battling some local vampires could distract me from the thoughts that ran around my head. I shuffled back to the couch, my out-of-season Halloween socks were causing me to slide a bit with each step while carrying a very full glass of Moscato in hand. 

_ God, I’m humiliated. It feels like I’m going through a bad break-up of a relationship that never even happened. What am I even going to tell people? I would’ve rather found out that Jacob was married with a litter of kids or even some overweight balding middle-aged man living in his mother’s basement.  _

My doorbell chirped of us and my brows furrowed in confusion. 

_ Did I drunkenly order food and just forgot about it? It's happened once before. _

Setting my cheap gas station wine down on the coffee table I scurried to the apartment door. I was not in the condition for company. Black gym booty shorts, and old t-shirt from a shitty ex-boyfriend’s band, and of course my Halloween socks, a staple in my day to day wardrobe. 

I slid the rusted chain lock before opening the door, a cold burst of wind prickled at your bare legs. 

“C-Can I help you?” I sputtered out and my jaw dropped slightly. 

The 6 foot something familiar handsome face stood out in front of my apartment. A dark fleece winter coat wrapped around his body, a white pressed button-up caging his torso and a navy tie tightened around his throat. 

“I’m Andy,” his voice was an aphrodisiac of its own. His voice was  **a lot** sexier than I had even imagined. “Can I come in?” 

“Um, I guess,” I muttered before softly pressing the door close to undo the chain. I held my door open wide for Andy to come in. Brushing against me, god did he smell amazing. No fuckboy cheap drug store cologne, like the kind of stuff you’d whiff in catalogs as if you’d drop $80 on it. 

“I was about to make some coffee, would you like a cup?” I anxiously offered, avoiding eye contact with this absolute himbo. I passed him and slid into the kitchen going to start the coffee pot. It was 9:20 at night, but coffee would hopefully sober me up enough to talk to him. 

“Actually, do you got any more shot glasses?” Andy hummed causing me to spin around to see him holding up the shitty bottle of tequila. 

“I’m a college girl, of course, I have more shot glasses.” I laughed and stood on my tiptoes to reach the shot glasses that were hidden up there. Last time I was severely hungover I decided to hide my shot glasses from myself as if that’ll deter me from taking shots again. 

The warmth Andy radiated was pressed against my back. “Here you go, pumpkin.” He reached over me to grab the two glasses up there. “Now which one should I pick? The ‘birthday slut’ shot glass or the one that says ‘blowjob shots’?”

A blush spread across my face as I turned around to face him, he’d taken off his jacket by now. “Well, it’s not your birthday so you don’t get to be the birthday slut.” I played taking the other glass out of his hands to put away.

If flirting with middle-aged men was an Olympic sport, I’d be a gold medalist. 

“Well, I guess I’ll have to come around next time so I get to be a birthday slut.” Andy quipped as he moved over to the other counter where the cutting board full of limes sat with the bottle buddied next to it. 

Andy made my apartment kitchen look like a barbie dream house with the amount of space he took up. 

“Wow, this is some bottom shelf tequila.” Andy laughed as he spun the bottle around in his hand. 

“Like I said,” I retorted. “I’m a college girl, it’s a right of passage to drink only the cheapest, that way when I’m old it’ll give me flashbacks of peer pressure.” I took the bottle from his hand, feeling how much of a human furnace he was just from the brief contact alone. 

I poured the _Jose Cuervo_ in my souvenir shot glass I got from Mexico over spring break and filled his blow job shot. Licking the side of my wrist I poured a thick layer of salt to cover. 

“You remember how to take shots, old man?” I teased before licking the salt up and throwing the shot back, wincing as the battery acid slid down my throat. 

“Yes, I know how to take shots you brat.” He rolled his eyes as I sucked the lime in my mouth. 

Andy made complete uninterrupted eye contact as he seductively lapped at the salt off his hand. His eye contact didn’t break either even as he took his shot. I handed him the lime slice as he swallowed, wincing slightly from the alcoholic burn. 

“Jesus Christ, if this is all you had I would’ve stopped at the liquor store on the way here.” He chuckled, clearing his throat. 

I clicked my tongue as I took the cutting board with the salt shaker balanced on it and the bottle in the other to go sit at my kitchen table. “Andy, don’t make me say it again, of course, I have more alcohol. Bottom of the fridge, grab two more glasses while you’re at it.”

“White claw and Mike’s hard? Really? Didn’t realize you were a sorority girl.” He teased as I got a great view of his ass bent over to judge my alcohol collection. He resurfaced with a clear bottle of vodka, two white claws, and a can of mountain dew stashed on the top shelf. 

I signaled grabby hands as Andy came back with two regular sized glasses he retrieved from the same cabinet the blowjob glass was in. 

“Mountain dew and vodka, I like your style.” I nodded as I opened a white claw. 

Andy mixed his drinks and I tried everything in my power not to stare at his literally perfect face. I should’ve known Jacob was a catfish because there’s no way any man like that would take a second look at me. 

Andy held his mixed drink out and I clinked my can with it. “Cheers.” 

  
  


An hour later, Andy and I were both in a fit of intoxicated giggles. 

“God, I can’t believe I fell for that.” I groaned in embarrassment as I clutched my face and he let out a laugh. 

He took a sip of the white claw he’d caved in and tried. “It happens, unfortunately, my delinquent child is good at it.” 

“I’m just so stupid because now every little detail makes sense. Like how he took the bus to work to be ‘environmentally friendly’, no he was taking a school bus.” I cringed and Andy laughed at that one and I slapped his arm in response. “It’s not funny.” 

“It’s kinda funny and you know it.” Andy rolled his eyes. “Plus, what kind of interest would a young girl like you have in an old man like me, huh?” 

“Well, he said he was 28.” I slurred a bit. “How old are you really?” 

“I’m 38, but still that would’ve been a 7-year difference even if that was my real age.” 

“Age difference isn’t that big of a deal, most girls have a thing for older men.” I glanced at him through half hooded eyes. 

“So,” Andy leaned forward on the table propping his chin with his fist perched on the tabletop. “You’re that special kind of girl who has a thing for older men?” His voice was husk with hunger.

“It’s called daddy issues, Mr. Barber.” I purred taking another sip. He watched intently as I unintentionally slid my tongue across my lower lip. 

“What? Your daddy left you too? Guess that makes us twins.” Andy shrugged, raising his glass. God, him saying daddy did unholy things to me. I clunked my cup with his. 

It was the first time I had noticed Andy wasn’t wearing his wedding ring, but the indent on his finger remained. He’d purposely taken in off before he’d gotten in my apartment. A sense of unease filled me quickly. 

“I think I’m gonna tap out and make some coffee,” I gave a nervous smile and stood. 

Andy grabbed my wrist with a gentle grip but it felt like it had the force of a bulldozer. “C’mon I thought you were gonna outdrink me.” 

“Well, I started drinking before you so it evens out.” I made an excuse as I pulled from him to start the coffee. Hearing the pot start to make it’s on cue bubbling noise as it brewed relieved me. I needed to get sober, needed to get him sober, needed him to get out of here asap. 

“My, would you look at that snow coming down outside?” Andy stood at the window and I zoomed to confirm his claim. “The news said it was supposed to snow tomorrow night, but I guess it decided to come early.”

_ Fuck, it was snowing, it was snowing hard. Drunk or not he cannot drive in that.  _

“You can crash on the couch if you want, just make sure to text your  _ wife _ .” I lingered on when mentioning his wife, hopefully clicking some sense in his head and reminding him he was married. “I’m gonna go start a fire.” 

I walked back into the living room and leaned down to turn on the electric fireplace. It was honestly the selling point of this apartment for me. Luckily, my cousin’s husband owned the complex, so it helped to have that support in my back pocket. 

“Anyone ever told you, you got some seriously long legs?” Andy’s scare caused me to jump upright. Despite wearing shorts I suddenly felt bare. “Like supermodel long legs.” 

I chuckled awkwardly. “Well, they’re great until it comes time to go shopping for jeans.” Humor had been my defense mechanism since I was a child. 

“You’re funny too, I like that.” Andy was leaning against the open arched frame that connected the kitchen to the living room. “Not a lot of girls are actually funny like that.” 

“Yeah, I’m a real goofball. I can’t take anything seriously.” I tried to stir the conversation away from anything sensual. If it wasn’t so damn cold the fireplace would be the last option on my list. 

Andy stalked to me in slow predatorial steps. “You know I never got to apologize for what Jacob did.” Each stride he took let me one step back, like a game of tension twister. 

“It’s not your fault.” I gave a half nod. “I know you and your  _ wife,  _ Laurie, did everything you could. Unfortunately, kids do dumb shit, I mean I made a lot of bad choices when I was his age.” 

“Oh is that right?” I had run out of the room and he was close enough to me I could smell the alcohol of his breath. “I bet you were a naughty girl, weren’t you?” 

The coffee pot beeped in its completion saving me from this encounter. “I’m gonna go grab a cup.”

I speed walked to the second-hand coffee pot, I’d snagged at a garage sale. Grabbing the mug sitting on the other side of the maker, I filled my wide-brimmed coffee cup (bought at the same garage sale) that was covered in cute cats. 

“You want creamer? Sugar?” I offered keeping my head cast down and away from him. 

“I don’t know, do you like having _ cream _ in your coffee,  _ sugar _ ?” Andy purred and he was behind me again. God fucking damnit, I’m just gonna give him coffee and give him a blanket and go to bed, probably lock my door as well. 

“Well, my momma always joked that she wouldn’t drink her coffee unless there was enough sugar in it to make the spoon stand up straight.” Here I am, back at it again with the jokes to sidetrack from the major sexual energy this man was trying to throw my way. I tipped my hazelnut creamer into the dark drink. 

He was flush against my back when he put his large hands on my waist. 

_ It’s like he knew every button of mine to push just to make me melt.  _

As I gripped the sugar container lid too tightly it fell out of my hands and sugar spilled on the ground. I muttered a curse under my breath as I crouched to the ground. 

“Are you much of a baker?” Andy asked as he watched me try to clean the tiny grains of sweetener off the hardwood. 

“Uh, I try to, why?” I stammered. I didn’t like the dynamic of how we were standing; me on my knees and his towering over me watching me flustered. 

Andy still loomed over as he squatted down to me. “You know I watched all of those dirty videos you sent.” He whispered gently under his breath. “That one you sent the other day, that cute little apron, god that made my cock fucking hard.” 

“Andy…” I warned, refusing to look him in the eye, just trying to scoop the sugar into my hands as much as I could. The hardwood was frigid under my knees with grains of sugar pinching into my skin. I desperately wanted to just slide across my apartment to my bedroom and lock myself in there. 

“All those cute little nasty messages and pictures you would send.” Andy purred as he stood back up. “You have such a cute little cunt, don’t you? You get so wet too. I bet when you get fucked your pussy makes such a mess.” 

I hiccuped before I shot up fastly, forgetting my task of cleaning up. 

“Mr. Barber, you need to leave.” I tried to firm my voice as much as I could but I still sounded like a scared child telling a stranger some excuse on why they couldn’t get in their van. “You are married, this is highly inappropriate. You’ve just had a lot to drink and you need to calm down.”

“I’m perfectly calm, baby,” Andy smirked. He stepped closer to me. I stepped further away. “You’re really gonna send a man who has been drinking out in the snow to drive home? I mean a DUI can really ruin my job as  _ assistant district attorney _ .” 

His so slyly mentioning his position as assistant district attorney was the nail in my coffin. He can do what he wants to me, I couldn’t call the police. For a case of he said/she said, they’re obviously going to take his side. 

I scurried backwards into the living room to try and make space, but at the rate, he was following me it seemed pointless. 

_ God damn I really picked today of all days to wear my slippery Halloween socks _

“Fine, sleep on the couch. The roads should be plowed by morning and you can go on your merry way, and we can forget this ever happened.” I ordered. He’d cornered me against the brick beside the fireplace, I was trapped like a stray cat trying to be corralled inside. 

“Oh is that right, huh?” Andy laughed as if a child told him a joke without a punchline and he was being polite. “You know you’re very lucky that we’ve been as kind as we have about this whole ordeal.” 

“What?” 

“I mean, if we really wanted to we could take you to court, you’d be a sex offender, and aren’t you in college to be a teacher?” Andy towered over me as tears filled my eyes. 

“B-But I didn’t know, that’s not fair, Laurie said-,”

“Laurie may have said so but maybe as the doting Assistant District Attorney father, I decided you were a predator that needed to be taken care of to the fullest extent of the law.” Andy tucked a stray hair behind my ear.

“Please,” I whispered. “Don’t do this. I’m a good person, don’t ruin my life over this, Andy please.” His large hand cupped my face and stroked his thumb soothingly over my cheek.

“I like how it sounds when you beg for me.” He pressed his thumb into my lips till I opened my mouth. “Suck.” He demanded and I began to suck on his thumb as tears flooded down my cheeks. “Atta’ girl.” 

“Please Mr. Barber.” I sobbed around his thumb. “I’m scared.”

“Aw, sweetie.” Andy cooed. “Don’t be scared, daddy is gonna make you feel real good.” My eyes squeezed shut and tears poured out. He pulled his thumb out of my mouth and gripped the root on the nape of my neck.

“Get on your fucking knees.”

“I’ve been drinking, if I gag I’ll throw up.” I tried. At this point, I’d do anything to get out of this. 

“Well, I believe in your capabilities,  _ miss blowjob shot _ .” Andy chuckled as he began to pull my hair, urging me to succumb to my knees before him. “And even if you do, that won’t stop me.”

I hissed in pain as my back scraped against the brick of the wall, riding my t-shirt up as he pushed me down. 

“Unbuckle me,” Andy ordered and I gave a hesitant nod. 

My shaking hands reached to touch his leather-bound belt, feeling the coolness of the metal buckle on my fingers, drawing a shiver up my spine. 

_ It’s a blowjob, the faster you get it done, the faster this will be over. Give him a good one, make him cum quick so he’ll leave.  _

I snapped into my whore party girl headspace. The headspace that earned me that ‘blowjob shot’ glass. I practiced the deep breathing technique that I learned when running track in middle school. I pulled his slacks down with his boxers and his hardened cock stood on its own. He kicked his pants away before I could get started. 

I gave him my best innocent doe eyes as I took his ridiculously large dick in hand. God, he even made undoing his tie look like porn on its own. 

_ Wait, he’s taking off the rest of his clothes. Oh my god, this isn’t going to be just a blowjob is it? _

I wrapped my index finger and thumb finger in a tight circle around the base of his cock and squeezed as I licked my flattened tongue against the throbbing vein underneath of his shaft. 

“Such a good girl for daddy.” Andy grinned. It’d clearly been a while since he was given head considering how his body reacted from the slightest interaction. 

_ C’mon, you got this, your momma didn’t raise no bitch.  _

Licking my lip, I then flicked my tongue underneath the aching tip of his engorged cock. Listening to his hiss in pleasure drove my praise kink into hyperdrive.

I widened my jaw and took his tip in my wet mouth before encircling my softened tongue as he caressed my hair which drew a blush to my cheeks. 

_ His dick is in my mouth and I’m blushing because he’s petting my god damn hair, who the hell am I? _

I began to engulf more of Andy’s length, each time I bobbed my head up I lapped my tongue against him. Once my spit had dripped enough down his cock, I gathered it in my fingers before I began to stroke the bottom half of his cock with a bound fist. It drew a broken heave from his chest each time. 

I began to strengthen my suction as I took more of him in, more proud of the little amount of gagging I’d done. I darted my tongue in swirls and patterns each time my warm wet mouth dragged up and down his aroused shaft. 

“Jesus fucking christ baby,” Andy moaned. “God, you’re gonna ruin me the way you’re spoiling me with that mouth of yours.” 

I took my free hand and began to cradle Andy’s balls which startled him. Running my thumb over his balls teased enough that precum started to drip from his tip. 

I met eyes with Andy as I devoured his cock to immerse him even more into his pleasure. A particular stroke and suction combo made a growling cry escape within him. 

_ It gave me power. Seeing him this vulnerable. I had no control in this situation; even if I tried to stand up and run out of my apartment screaming and yelling, he’d pull me back by my hair and do much worse to me. Seeing him in this much pleasure at my hand gave me a false illusion of control that made this situation feel more tolerable. Like I wasn’t being practically raped. That he was just going to go home after he’s done with my mouth, that I won’t see him ever again. But I knew that wasn’t true. Because he’s going to ruin my body tonight, and like a savaged animal he’ll eventually come back for seconds.  _

I hadn’t yet noticed that I was crying again till his thumbs brushed against my soaked cheeks like windshield wipers in the most depressing rainstorm. He shushed me the way you shushed a crying baby, and it pissed me off. 

“Such a good girl,” Andy encouraged. “Prettiest girl I’ve ever seen. You’re so good at this baby.” His words of affirmation were aggravating me even more. As I felt dampness grow on the underneath of my legs under my groin. I realized this had made me drenched enough to seep through my panties and thin athletic shorts. 

I forced myself to push through and give Andy every porn star move that I had in the book. Taking him dangerously deep in my throat, I swiveled my tongue on the underside of his cock, and the pressure I was massaging his balls with grew. 

“Fuck, you’re gonna make your daddy cum.” Andy moaned like a mad man. A man who was touch starved. And in a sense, I believe he was, he might’ve had those comically stereotypical sexless marriages. “Gonna cum in that pretty little mouth of yours, and you’re going to swallow every drop. Do you understand?” Andy began to force my head to stay down.

I nodded mid cock swallow and watched him fall apart, flooding my mouth with his needed release. He howled as he shuddered, gagging me with the hefty sized load as I forced myself to swallow. 

As Andy pulled his cock from my mouth, he watched in admiration as a string of cummy spit connected from my abused mouth and his satisfied cock. 

Andy grabbed at my underarms, lifting me from my position standing me back on my feet. I wiggled my toes as I tried to wake my sleeping limbs back up. 

“God, that mouth of yours is something else.” Andy pressed a kiss into my lips and it startled me. 

_ Why was he kissing me?  _

What startled me most was that I began kissing him back. 

Andy wrapped his arms around my back to pull me closer to his still heaving chest and I latched my arms around his neck. He took on most of the work as my mouth was still recovering. His tongue swirled around mine as he savored the passion he was creating in his own head. 

“You’re so perfect.” He smiled against my lips as I caught my breath. 

“Really?” My voice was broken. Christ, he was being more romantic with me than any hookup ever had, and this wasn’t a voluntary hook up. 

Every hookup I’ve ever had was a pump and dump situation. No affection, no intimacy, a man wanting to keep touching me after I satisfied him was something I wasn’t used to. 

“Prettiest girl I’ve ever touched.” He murmured as his lips drew kisses under my ear and I whimpered in response. “You’re wearing too many layers.” 

Andy’s fingers began to glide up under my shirt, pulling me away and sliding it over my head. He marveled at my breasts. “Fuck,” He whispered as he lapped at my right nipple. I let out a whimper as I felt him dig at the waistband of my shorts. 

I shimmied my shorts off of me, taking my socks off with them. Andy pressed another kiss into my raw lips before hoisting me in his arms. I yelped and he smirked at my sudden cry. He pushed his way into my bedroom, the semi-opened door adjacent to us. 

Andy placed me on the bed as if I was porcelain. It made me realize what a lonely man he was. He wanted romance, if he just wanted to cum he would’ve bent me over by now and gotten it over with. 

“Mmm, baby, you’re so fucking wet.” Andy slid his fingers over my slickened lips and I whimpered once more. “You want daddy to lick your little pussy.” 

I gave a small nod, not trusting my voice at this point. 

Andy gripped my jaw tightly and I flinched in pain. “Say you want daddy to lick your little pussy.”

“I want daddy to lick my little pussy.” Tears began again as he tightened his grip once more. 

“Say please,” Andy commanded in my ear. 

“Pretty please, lick my little pussy daddy. You’re hurting me.” I sobbed out. He hummed in content as he released my jaw. 

“You look so pretty when you cry for me.” Andy beamed as he pushed me further into the center of the unmade bed. He spread my legs as he got comfortable on the bed. “Put your leg on my shoulder, and don’t fucking make me ask again.” I nodded and hooked my right leg over his shoulder.

I didn’t know what he wanted at this point. This touch starved man knew what he was doing was wrong and it aroused him to a certain degree. Yet, it didn’t stop him. 

“Christ,” I gasped as I felt him lick over my clit, immediately going for the gold. 

“I love seeing wet pussy open up on its own.” Andy gleamed as he twirled his tongue around my aching clit. His fingers slid in me, seeking out the spot in me to make me melt. 

“Andy,” I moaned, gripping my sheets. “Andy, this is wrong.”

“No no, no baby.” Andy pulled away and my hips involuntarily tried to chase after him. He smacked my aroused cunt and I convulsed in pain. “You’re only allowed to call me daddy.”

“Yes, daddy.” I sniffled and he pressed an apologetic kiss into my center. “I’m sorry daddy, please don’t hurt me.” 

“Atta girl, that’s a good fucking girl.” Andy grinned as he slid two long and thick fingers into my weeping channel. 

When his skilled fingers found my weakest point I let out a strangled moan. “Does that feel good, princess?” He gloated. 

Andy did not like my lack of response. “I said, does that feel fucking good?” He bellowed in anger as he embedded his fingers into my g-spot with an overwhelming force. 

“Yes daddy, yes it feels good.” I panted while tears continued to paint down my cheeks. I realized he was doing this as a power move. He didn’t like that I was beginning to come willingly, he needed to feel power and ownership over a woman. 

“I’m sure it does. Daddy loves feeling your little cunt clench against his fingers. You’re already so tight, and for being a self-proclaimed party girl that's a bit of a surprise.” He mocked in such a condescending tone that it made me want to slap him. 

Before I could come out with a snarky reply Andy drew his mouth back to my clit and created a paralyzing suction. “Fuck”

Andy’s fingers had a mind of their own as they drove me to the pleasure I could barely bring myself to with my fingers alone. His sinful tongue laved my dripping pussy. 

I gripped his hair roughly between my fingers. Unintentionally pulling and it let out a moan from his lips that vibrated my clit. My hips ground against his face at their own accord as they sought out the final bit of pleasure I needed. 

I whined when his tongue left my clit and wandered in patterns against my inner labia. He used the tip of his nose to rub my clit and his fingers were pile-driving into me. He was salivating as he was worshipping me and my pleasure. 

“I’m gonna cum daddy,” I moaned out like a banshee. Andy nudged his nose past my clit and returned to creating the suction against it once more. It only took a few more moments till I came over his face, my screaming surely had woken the neighbors by this point. 

Andy came back up to me as I was still coming down from my high, the evidence of my release turned me on more than I’d like to admit. My thighs were irritated by the beard burn, but I’d be lying if I said it didn’t feel good. 

He gripped my thighs and pulled me closer to him. Andy stroked his already hardened cock as he lined himself with my entrance. 

As he plunged in me I gasped. “Condom, Andy, condom,” I demanded and tried to squirm away from him. “I think there’s one in my purse.” 

Andy’s nails dug into my hips as he forced me back down to below him again. “What? You don’t want me to cum in that pretty pussy of yours? You don’t want me to fill you up?”

“Andy, this isn’t funny, don't do this. Use a condom or I'll get pregnant.” I attempted to command in my most threatening voice. 

The loud crack of his hand across my face shut me up instantly. 

“You’ll look so pretty pregnant.” Andy cooed as he rubbed soothing circles with his thumb over my soon to be bruised cheek. “Jacob is old enough now, Laurie can handle him on her own. I can put a baby in you and watch you swell up with me.” He began to thrust again. 

I was on birth control, but I wasn’t going to tell him that. But, the thought and probability of getting pregnant still terrified me.

“If you think that I’m gonna just leave you alone after this you’re dead wrong.” He grunted as his thrusts became painfully deep.

_ How ignorant was I to think that he’d get his fix and be on his merry way? I’m going to be stuck till I can leave this town.  _

The strumming of my clit he had picked up drew me out of my dooming thought process. 

“You’re more successful to get pregnant if you cum while I’m inside of you.” Andy panted as he knew how to play my body like a puppet. “I love looking at you while I take you like this.” 

I closed my eyes both in pleasure and denial as I felt him lift my calves to his shoulders. I let out a whine of desire as he was able to hit deeper spots in me once again. 

“Let me see those eyes baby,” Andy purred. Meeting his eyes was fascinating in the sense of when you watch the discovery channel and you see the hyena take apart the gazelle. His pupils were blown out with what was once lust, but is now primal hunger. 

“You’re my pretty little one, aren’t you?” He brushed a kiss on my lips, this time I would not reciprocate. I raised my hands to try to push him off but that angered him immensely. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” He bellowed as he gathered my wrists to pin above my head. 

“Andy, what about Laurie? She doesn’t deserve this.” 

“I’m gonna have to break some manners into you, won’t I.” Andy clicked his tongue in disappointment, fully disregarding my attempts to stop him. Resting his elbow beside my head, his grip tightened to retrain my hands. His devilish fingers picked up again at my clit and I whimpered in submission. 

“You like that don’t you? You like your big daddy taking charge of you.” Andy gloated and if I wasn’t restrained I would slap him. “You can fight me all you want, but your body knows how badly you want this. 

_ Fuck him, and also fuck him for being right.  _

“You were made for this.” He pulled my hair from the root at the nape of my neck. Andy nestled his nose against the side of my face, I could feel his exasperated breaths against my ear. “You were made for me.”

“You’re close again aren’t you?” He chuckled in my ear. “You can hate me all you fucking want, but your little pussy knows who it belongs to.” Andy started to suck at my neck and behind my ear as if he specifically knew it was my kryptonite. 

“You wanna cum, angel?” Andy teased. 

“Yes, please.” I struggled through my tears. 

“Tell me who owns this little pussy and I’ll let you make a gushy mess all over my big daddy cock.” He demanded as he started biting my neck. 

“You, daddy. You own my little pussy. Daddy owns my little pussy. Please daddy please.” I screamed.

I’m sure at this point my neighbors thought I was being murdered. Cause of death: dick. As if calling the police could stop him. Andy Barber could outright stab me in public and he’d still get away with it. 

“Cum for your daddy.” Andy picked up the circular pace on my clit and his hips became so much more forcefully deep. “Make everyone know I fucking own you.” 

I squeezed his raging cock as I came undone withering around him and his destructive grip. “Fucking Christ!” 

Andy had let go of my wrists after my orgasm and took both hands to my hips to use me as a personal fuck toy. The bruising seize of his fingers dug into my skin as he used me as an inanimate object to chase his own release. Each thrust punched at my pelvis with a painful force.

“Gonna fill your pussy up to the brim,” Andy grunted as his pace picked up the fasted speed before halting completely as I felt him cum inside me. 

Andy sat upon his knees and admired the view as if he was proud of destroying a human being. I refused to meet his eyes, my head remained turned to look at the curtain drawn over the bedroom window. 

I winced as I felt him remove his cock from me and his cum seep out of my weeping abused cunt. “Now that’s a vision.”

“Get out.” I cried as I rolled up into a fetal position. “You got what you came for? You happy?” I began to hyperventilate as I sobbed. 

“That’s cute,” Andy laughed. “I’m gonna go run you a bath.” He ignored me and I sobbed into the bed, shivering as the sheen of sweat that coated my skin started to cool. 

_ If he won't get out I will.  _

I pulled myself off the stained comforter and to the dresser. Pulling out my leggings, a sports bra, clean underwear, and an oversized sweater I got dressed as quietly as I could. I crept back into the living room and edged as gently as I could to the front door, knowing my purse was on the hook next to the door. 

I picked up my boots in my hand, too scared of the noise they might make. Grabbing my purse in hand I knew that once he heard the door open it’d be a break it or make it moment. 

_ Both of our cars are snowed in, but if I can get further out onto the main road I could flag someone down. He’s butt-ass naked right now, he’d have to turn around to get even somewhat dressed before he could chase me. I have the advantage here.  _

I took a glance over my shoulder swiftly before I touched the doorknob. 

_ Now or never _

As my sweaty palms gripped the cold metal of the handle to turn it, a large muscled arm latched over my middle and gripped at my hair to pull me away. 

“Where do you think you’re going? Even if you could outrun me there’s a snowstorm, silly.” Andy laughed condescendingly. 

“Let me go,” I whimpered as I struggled against his arm as my feet skidded against the hardwood. 

“Stop being a damn brat, I’m not a serial killer or anything.” Andy scoffed as he took me into the bathroom. The tub was filled with bubbles and he had lit two of my candles. “There’s a blizzard outside, we can’t go anywhere if we’d like.” 

“Andy, I hurt so badly.” I sniffled as he pulled my clothes off. “I can’t do it again.”

“I’m just trying to get you in the bath, that’s it.” Andy has made another 180 in switching his moods. “Just breathe, you’re gonna make yourself pass out.” 

I slid my nude body down into the tub and the hot water encompassed my body and I was able to let out a breath for the first time in forever. 

“Is it too hot?” 

“No, it’s good.” 

We had both sat in silence as he washed my body. My fruity silk body wash filled the air and I felt safe. 

I heard his breath hitch in his throat when he saw the blood drifting into the water from my abused cunt. Guilt soaked his eyes as his realization of what he’d done starting to connect to him. 

“Isn’t  _ Laurie _ gonna wonder where you are?” I pestered. Andy had no reply to that. 

“She thinks I’m on a business trip,” Andy murmured. “Just relax, I’m not gonna hurt you anymore.” His eyes glared back to the bloody tint that has started to wash away. His Addams Apple bobbed when he saw the marks he left on my face for hitting me. He was watching his consequences unravel before his very eyes. 

“You know, I felt bad for you.” I started. “I thought you were some touch starved man, in a cliche sexless marriage, and that’s why you tried to show me so much passion. You kissed me as no one has ever kissed me. But then you flipped like a coin, and I don’t know what happened but you got so mean.” 

“I know…” Andy sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. “You’re not wrong; she hasn’t touched me in god knows how long. But I know you’re touch starved too. I mean why else would you have tried to date a guy over the internet. We’re both lonely, why can’t we be lonely together.”

“I’m not going to be a fuck toy you get to dial-up when your wife gives you the cold shoulder.” I scoffed. “I’m a good person. I thought I was talking to a sweet guy, and I’m in school to become an elementary school teacher, I fucking volunteer at the animal shelter for christ sake.” 

“Maybe I like you because you are a good person.” Andy sighed as he tucked a loose hair behind my ear. “I’ve spent the past few days fascinated by you, obsessed with you. I was able to get a hold of your public records, that’s how I got your address, I know where you go to school. When I looked into your social media I saw all the pictures of you taking care of kids in the classroom as a teacher's aid and knew that I needed you.” 

“Can I go to bed?” I whispered at the realization of further intrusion. He nodded before standing and grabbing the towel that was already hung on the shower rack. Andy encased my body in the warmth of the towel before he carried me to the bed. 

My eyes barely stayed open long enough to feel him curl up next to me in the bed. 

When my eyes opened the next morning it was to an empty bed. The pain in my hips proved that last night wasn’t a hallucination. Looking over at the nightstand I saw the business card that belonged to one Andy Barber-Assistant District Attorney. 

> _**The roads got plowed, so I figured you’d want me gone. The number on this card is my work cell that no one sees, so text me. I’m sorry… But I know you’ll come around and miss me because you’re a good girl and you won’t hurt me like that.** _
> 
> _**Love, Andy** _


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As each day passed Andy grew more and more irritable and impatient as she never called him after the night they became snowed in together. But it didn’t take long for him to finally break...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for never updating on here! There’s actually all the way up to a part 4 and soon to be part five posted on my tumblr @ vampy-doll   
> That’s where I post primarily. Sorry for the wait and here is part two!   
> //  
> TW: Dub-con, stalker-behavior, gaslighting, possibly offensive joke about Hellen Kellar (Idk if that should be a TW, but just in case), oral (f receiving), references of catfishing, slight breeding kink, daddy kink, read at your own risk. 

“That’s it,” Michelle started. “What is going on with you?” She pulled me out of my dissociative state of constant anxiety. “I’ve been trying to talk to you and you’re acting like a Hellen Kellar impersonator.” Today was my first day back as her teacher’s aid since Christmas break

“I’m sorry I didn’t sleep well,” I fibbed as I collected the piles of discarded construction paper leftover from today’s art project with Michelle’s class. 

The smell of Elmer’s glue permeated through the air making me nauseous as I watched the group of rambunctious 3rd graders collecting their coats and backpacks hung on their assigned hooks in the back of the class. 

“No, we both know it’s not that.” She rolled her eyes. “Girl, you haven’t responded to me or Amy’s texts. Hell, you know it’s serious if I make my technologically challenged wife text you to check up on you.”

I gave a small chuckle. “Yeah, it was super weird seeing Lily text me anything unrelated to what she should buy you for Christmas or your birthday.” My favorite and least favorite quality about Michelle is her ability to make me laugh regardless of the mood or situation I’m in. 

She took my hand in hers and peered at me with her nurturing eyes. “What’s going on, honeybee?” 

I had to swallow the truth down roughly. “So that guy I’ve been talking to, Jacob. He ghosted me, a few days before Christmas. He deleted his accounts too.” I pulled from her to grab my heavy black coat resting on my chair. 

_ Lying to my best friend was the worst part of this. That was the lie I came up with. Not that I was attacked in my own home.  _

Michelle mimicked and pulled her curly brown hair from the neck of her maroon jacket after putting it on. “He was a red flag anyway. I know it sucks, but maybe now we can get you actually laid.” 

“Well let’s just focus on drop off duty before we find me a new man.” I shook her off with a fake laugh. “Single file line guys!” I called for the kids to gather at the classroom door and listen to the cacophony of squeaking Skechers follow to the door. 

“Yes Miss Heart,” A few of them called back. 

On my first day as their teacher’s aid, I wore my lucky black heeled boots with red hearts all over them, earning me the name of Miss Heart. Since then, red and pink hearts have incorporated their way into my wardrobe. 

  
  


__

A light breeze pricked my ears as we stood outside getting the kids to their parent’s cars. “What about Dave?” Michelle nodded her head towards one of the fourth-grade teachers on the other side of the lot controlling pick up duty. “He’s kinda cute.” 

“I’m for sure not Dave’s type.” I shook my head sniffling a little, my nose rosy from the cold. 

Dave, the silly second-grade math teacher, who was at least 6’3 and a mop of brown curls on his head. He liked teaching math solutions and basic formulas with rhymes he made up on his guitar. He ran the toys-for-tots donations every year and would occasionally leave cookies in the breakroom for everyone to enjoy. Girls like me don’t get men like Dave. 

Dave waved to us unbeknownst our conversation. “You know he has a crush on you,” Michelle whispered, nudging me with her shoulder. 

“He’s too...Wholesome.” I shrugged. “Besides I don’t know how to do relationships, he probably wants to wait till marriage.” 

“I suppose you’re right.” Michelle shrugged as she guided the next student to their parent’s car. “He doesn’t seem like the type to pull your hair or choke you a bit.” 

“Language ladies!” Mrs. Gahner scolded. The librarian always had a stick up her ass about us. Whether it be Michelle being a biracial lesbian or me being a chaotic party child that definitely knocked her off the top 10 hottest teachers in the school, we weren’t sure. 

“We’re talking about what it feels like to choke when you’re not given the proper CPR technique Mrs. Gahner, get your mind out of the gutter!” Michelle quipped and the librarian rolled her eyes and scoffed before leaving us. “Racist bitch.” Michelle whispered in my ear and I giggled. 

A small hand reached up to pull on the end of my coat grabbing my attention causing me to jump. “Um, Miss Heart, I didn’t mean to scare you, I just had a question.”

“Oh, it’s alright Eddie just gave me a little jump is all. What can I help you with, honey?” I turned and crotched to his level. His cheeks were reddened from the cold and he still had some paint stains on his fingers. 

“So um, do you think frogs fart?”

“That’s a very good question,” I laughed. “Well, they eat food and go to the bathroom just like you and me, so I would assume they fart.”

“I knew it.” He whispered under his breath. Before I could stand back up he grabbed my hand again. “Also, Miss Heart, there’s a tall guy over there asking about you.” He pointed over my shoulder. 

I sprouted back upright to find a tall man in a fitted expensive suit with his back turned to me, talking up Dave. 

“Michelle I-I’ll be right back.” I stuttered and she murmured something back before continuing a conversation about frogs with Eddie. 

I dug my nails into my palm as my heart raced against my chest feeling dizzy. 

A part of me just wanted to turn back and run to the staff parking lot. I wanted to drive and not stop till I reached a sunny beach, maybe a mountain top. Where I could sit in the sun all day with a good book and maybe a really big attack dog.

_ Andy found me. I was never lost to him, but he finally lost patience waiting for me to come to him. _

The slush leftover from the parking lot was musty and dark, having been driven over for the past week since the last snowfall. I felt myself relating to the rejectee snow like I’d been run over and used and now I was shoveled out of the way, awaiting my inevitable demise from a dance with the sun. 

Andrew was good at this waiting game. He knew I had left my house as little as possible, keeping my doors and windows locked with the shades drawn. It reminded me of the old cat and mouse cartoon where the cat would perch outside the mousehole waiting for him to move, the mouse having no other option to eventually leave the hole in the wall. But Andy was no cat, he was losing patience with me and didn’t want to wait outside the hole much longer. If I remember correctly the cat threw a cartoon grenade into the wall after getting fed up with waiting, but I’m not sure if first-degree arson was something he wanted to add to his portfolio. 

“But yeah so the kids call her Miss Heart because she always wears these silly boots and- oh hey!” Dave was making conversation with him till I came up to them. “Speak of the Devil!” 

I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding in till the absentee feeling of a metaphoric anvil no longer sat on my chest. 

_ It wasn’t him _

“Hi, I’m Mr. Turner, Sam’s father. I’m afraid we’ve been playing a game of phone tag so I figured I’d ask to speak with you while I came to pick her up today.”

Not a single word he said registered with me as my brain screamed and cheered in hoorah of safety.  _ Today wouldn’t be the day, Sun _

“Yes, Mr. Turner, why don’t you come with me inside and we can chat.” 

  
  


I fiddled with my house key and the front door lock as I performed a balancing act with the two bags of groceries and my purse in my hands. The relief I felt from Mr. Turner  _ not _ being Andy gave me the epiphany that I will no longer let myself be terrorized by Andy. 

Maybe he took the hint. In the week since our night together, maybe the lack of contact on my end made him take the hint to fuck off. 

Slamming the door behind me with the heel of my damp boots I shuffled the groceries to the kitchen table. It’d been so long since I felt up to cooking and baking, I decided tonight was a good enough night to take pleasure in creating something. 

**“You know, I was starting to get worried about you.”**

_ Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.  _

“I mean, you had me waiting at the phone like some school girl the night after the prom.” Andy laughed as he strutted next to my body, petrified in fear. 

_ Fight or flight. Fight or flight. Fight or flight.  _

His big warm hand ran up my waist. “You weren’t ignoring me were you?” 

“What are you doing here?” Was all I could manage to squeak out. 

“Oh princess,” He cooed, moving his to cup my face before I slapped his hand away from me. “Knock that shit off.” 

“Get. Out.” I stood my ground. Andy stepped back holding his hands up.

“When you get mad you purse your lips together really tight. It’s quite cute.”

“How god damn delusional are you to think for one second I want you here?” I yelled. 

“Baby,” Andy snaked his arm around my waist pulling me to him. I slammed my hands against his chest in protest but he was too large. “You seem to forget,” He just barely slapped my cheek before squeezing my jaw. “I fucking own you and that pretty little cunt.” Andy leaned in the whisper in my ear. 

Feeling his warm breath stroll down my neck made me shiver. I felt his beard first as he pressed a gentle kiss below my jaw under my ear. “Stay sweet.”

His large hands roamed up and down my back petting me like you would to keep a cat tamed while it’s at the vet. “I missed you, baby. You always smell so damn good.” 

“What do you want?” My lip wobbled. He awed at my inability to hide my emotions as well as I thought I could. 

“I wanted to see you again.” Andy moved and he cupped my jaw in his warm calloused hands. “Let’s be gentle, baby. I just wanna make you feel good.” 

I tried to pull away and he grabbed me close. “A-Andy you’re married, this isn’t right.” 

“Shh, princess.” Andy nuzzled his face against my cheek. “I just wanna make you feel good. That’s all. I’m not the bad guy here if I’m doing this for you.” He began to edge me to the side of my high tabletop till I felt the corner press into my back. 

Andy leaned into me till I was forced to sit on the table. “I know you felt our connection. I might have handled things wrong but you got me drunk and men just act differently when they’ve been drinking.” 

_ If I wasn’t about to pass out in fear I would’ve rolled my eyes.  _

“I don’t want to be the other woman.” I whimpered as my heartbeat at an uncontrollable thrum. 

“You’re not.” He sighed. “We don’t even sleep in the same bed. I’m sure she has other men.” Andy became distant as he explained the complications of his marriage. “Just give me another chance.” 

“Andy…No...” 

“No one will ever touch you the way I have.” Andy’s long fingers caressed along my jaw pulling my lips barely against his. “No one’s ever gonna make you feel as good as I make you.”

“Andy please get out.” I could feel the ricochet of the heat from my heavy panting against his face. 

Andy pulled away from me with a scoff. “Fine,” he smirked with a shake of his head. “How about this?” A hiss drew from my lips as he slapped my skirt-clad thigh. “Spread your legs, and if your pussy isn’t wet I’ll leave.”

“I don’t want to play this game.”

“No game baby.” Andy shushed, his hand snaking up my skirt between my thighs. “I mean, if you’re not wet you have nothing to hide right?” He mocked matter of factly.

I looked up at him through hooded eyes with heavy breaths leaving my glossy lips. 

“But,” He smiled his malevolent grin. “If that sweet little cunt is wet, you’re gonna let daddy play with that tight little trap between those gorgeous thighs of yours.” His fingernails dug crescent shapes into my skin prying my legs open. 

I let out a disgruntled sigh before spreading my legs to my own surrender. 

“What a surprise,” Andy chuckled as his index stroked the wet patch of my thin panties. “You missed your daddy didn’t you?” 

My cheeks burned as I turned my head from him, tears of embarrassment filling my eyes. 

His nose nuzzled against my cheeks as his fingers' path of attention grew more. “You make me so hard.” 

He isn’t leaving here without taking a piece of me again. Should I fight him again? Should I just let him take me? Would it be more enjoyable, would it be less painful? 

My thighs drew apart for him to devour. _ A prey accepting its defeat. _

“Atta’ girl.” 

Andy grabbed my calves in a tight hungered grasp, yanking my hips further down the table forcing me on my back. 

He licked his lips like a cartoon wolf about to eat the grandmother before Red Riding Hood came to visit. Andy spread my legs further till my skirt had ridden up my abdomen at this point exposing me to him fully. 

Andy’s fingers pulled at my wet panties sliding them down my legs brushing the stickiness against my skin for a moment. The cool air breeze against my wet pussy caused a gasp in discomfort to escape. 

Andy hummed as he drew his finger up and down my wet pussy listening to soaked noises it was making. “You were made for me.” He cooed. “Your body knows to respond to me and only me.” 

I whined as I began to notice my hips involuntarily following the stroke of his digits.  _ Traitor _

“Your little button is practically trembling for my touch isn’t it?” 

_ Yeah, a self district button.  _

“Please stop teasing,” I begged at a gentle whisper. 

His pressure grew in absolute defiance. “Little girls don’t get to tell their daddies what to do.” 

My body, the ultimate betrayer, reacted so strongly to the disturbing words leaving his lips that I’d combust of shame if he wasn’t making me feel so heavenly. 

“Oh my god, daddy.” I gasped as I felt his wet tongue glide upwards against my soaked lips. I could feel his cynical grin against my thighs. 

Andy pointed his tongue and drew spirals over my clit when he reached the top during each desperate stroke of the tongue. He flicked his tongue just barely under my clitoral hood and my hips bucked from the unexpected stimulation. I mumbled curses as his sinful mouth French kissed my pussy. 

“God, you taste so fucking good.” He groaned against my weeping need. His large hand stroked the underneath of my thigh coaxing it up over his shoulder. His other hand dug into my hip giving him better access to my weakness. 

When I felt his tongue exceed my pussy and travel to my second entrance I gasped at the new sensation. 

“Never had a tongue on that cute little asshole of yours, huh?” Andy purred before continuing his introduction to an unfamiliar place of mine. His hand left my hip and used his fingers to stimulate my clit strumming it against his thumb. 

“I’ve been dreaming about eating you down here since having you bent over and spreading your ass.”

The ache to be filled grew intense as I drew my opposite leg to position higher and spread myself more to him. 

Andy made note of my desperation growing and picked up the speed and pressure against my clit. He lapped at my ass with more passion as the wetness from my pussy began to drip down to meet his mouth. He was having the best of both worlds. 

My cries and moans for him released without hesitation as he brought me to my climax. Digging my nails into the edges of the high top table I threw my head back as I came against his face. 

Strangled whines and heavy desperate breathing came from me as I ran my hands over my face in shame. My body was involuntarily shaking as he stood from his perch at my pussy. 

Andy’s beard was soaked with arousal as he wiped his mouth. He grabbed my forearm pulling me to an upward sitting position. 

Andy took his hands into my hair pulling at the root of my scalp taking control of my mobility, and  _ god _ did it turn me on. 

His mouth pushing against mine, his tongue begging to be let in, shocked me at the taboo of it all. But at this point, I shouldn’t be surprised at anything he does. 

Opening my mouth I let Andy inside as his experienced tongue breach my mouth and take more ownership over me. 

I wrapped my arms around his neck dizzy and too cock hungry to retain the charade of denial when in reality I wanted him in the most sinful and foul ways. 

He was right no one will fuck me as he can. I can’t even fuck myself that good even with expensive toys. 

“I just wanna take care of you, pretty girl.” Andy pulled from my lips giving us the chance to both catch our breath. His lips were a perfect pink, glossed over with salvia, his eyes so blown out they were hardly recognizable. “You gonna let me take care of you? Gonna let your daddy take care of his pretty girl?”

I nodded, too desperate to form words. He turned me into a different person, one I didn’t know. He pushed me into a mindset of submission to a new depth I didn’t think I was capable of reaching.  _ ‘Too cock-starved’ _ as he put it. 

“I need to hear those pretty words of yours.” Andy’s large hands stroked through my hair, coaxing me to give him audible permission this time.  _ He needed to hear the words so guilt wouldn’t eat him alive this time. _

“Yes please, daddy.” I whimpered, grabbing at his neck once more trying to bring him back to my lips.

He only kissed me for a moment before bringing me completely in his arms catching me by surprise. “Wanna watch you fall apart in your bed,” Andy whispered gruffly. 

I didn’t know who I was at that point. I despised that man, why am I begging for him now? Would this be what I become? Would I get attached to a man who treated me as a prize, assuming a part of me wasn’t already?

Andy’s fingers prying at the clothes I had left drew me from the thought cycle I didn’t want to entertain at this moment.  _ If he wants to use me, why can’t I just use him right back? _

“You’re so pretty,” Andy cooed once my body was fully exposed to him once more. His eyes soaked every inch of skin up as if it were his life source. Biting his lip, he shed himself of his tie and button-up. 

“Please don’t hurt me this time,” I didn’t notice I was crying until I felt a tear brush from my cheek down to my breast. Andy gripped my jaw, tilting my neck up, as he leaned down and licked the tear off my breasts. 

“I’m only gonna make you feel good from now on, sugar.” He whispered his sweet nothings into my ear as he grabbed me by my lower back to pull me closer to his pelvis. I watched his cock throb as he pulled it from its restraints. 

Andy drug the reddened tip of his cock up and down my pussy, pressing just a bit harder every time he reached my clit. Each time drawing a whimper of need from me. 

I felt his fingers separate my pussy and aligned the tip of his rock hard cock into me. “Fuck,” I cried as he pushed all the way inside me, taking the breath from my lungs. 

The shaft of his cock was obnoxiously thick, stretching me deep in ways no other partner had before. “God, you’re perfect.” He grunted. 

As Andy slowly began to thrust in me, the burning of the stretch soon faded as I grew accustomed to his size, and my thighs wrapped around his waist. He was a large man in general, who didn’t know how to be gentle, but I could tell he was holding himself back.  _ Was he trying to make up for the other night? _

“You make it so hard not to cum immediately, Jesus I don’t know how your pussy stays this tight,” Andy grunted throatily. His lips pressed against my neck and I whimpered at the combined sensations. “Just wanna give you everything you could ever want, make you see how perfect you are.” 

I melted and wailed at the overwhelming sensation of a particularly deep thrust that he drove in me with a gyrate of his hips. “That feel good, baby?” He thrust into the perfect place once more. “That your special little spot?” His nose nuzzled against my ear and I could hear his desperate panting and cries even more so. 

“Mmm, I think it is,” Andy smirked at my reaction of him biting into my neck. “With the way you keep clenching around me, I fucking know it is.” He curved his hips upward again, his pace wasn’t fast but precise and deep just teasing me and bringing me to my edge more and more, but never close enough. 

My brain was genuinely empty at the mind-boggling porn star-like moves, because I’d never felt such intense pleasure before. “Please,” Was the only word I was able to mutter out. 

“Aw, what are you sayin’ please for, my dumb little cock drunk baby?” Andy chuckled condescendingly and I responded in with a deep involuntary moan as I clenched around him. 

His skilled bunch of fingers found this way on my clit between our colliding hips as he wanted to ruin me. Sweat began to form along my thighs that were wrapped around his waist, my manicured nails scraping at him back, surely drawing blood. 

My erratic pitchy moans echoing around my apartment could’ve likely been heard from people in the next county. “Daddy, it feels so good.” 

“Atta’ fucking girl, knowing your place on your big daddy’s cock. Fuck you make me throb.” Andy practically roared in bliss. “You feel me throbbing in you, needing you, needing to bury my cum deep inside that perfect fuck toy pussy.” 

“I want you to cum in me, daddy.” I cried out as my orgasm drew near. He could surely feel it as well as my hold on him became tighter 

“What a perfect fuck toy you are, huh?” Andy’s thrust had started to grow exponentially in speed along with the stroke of his fingers. “I can feel you about to cum on me. You be a good fuck doll and wait for permission, you understand me?” 

I nodded, letting out another cry, unable to form any other thought as he pile drove into me. His fingers surely leaving dark marks I’ll have for days to come after. 

“Fucking beg for me.” 

My eyes rolled back as my hips began to meet his in thrusts. “Please let me cum. Please, I know how badly you wanna cum in my warm wet tight little pussy. I know it’s gonna make your cock feel so good when I clamp around you.” 

Andy moaned as my fingers found their way through his hair and began to pull at the nape of his neck. “I wanna cum with my daddy, please. Haven’t I been a good girl?”

“Such a good girl, such a good fucking girl.” The roles had practically reversed as his speech began to deteriorate the closer he became to his orgasm. “Cum for me baby, cum for me my pretty little girl.” 

I cried out at the final pounding that took me apart as he ravaged me. Feeling a mess being created from my release, my eyes had rolled back and I swore I understood at that moment that I could see stars. 

“Gonna cum,” Andy cried out as his thrusts became even harsher and deeper, jolting my bed along with them. I wrapped myself around him and whispered sweet nothings into his ear with my nails raking through his hair. 

Andy let out a strangled cry as I felt him flood me, his hips slowly rocking to a halt as he finished. “Goddamn.” He smirked before kissing gently along my face making me giggle. 

He pulled his cock from me and he admired the way his cum created strands between my weeping used hole and his softening size. “Pretty as a fuckin’ picture.” 

Andy stood, wiping the sweat dripping from his brow, and left to the bathroom to retrieve a towel. Leaving me on the bed feeling like I’d just been run over, knowing my hips would ache for days to come. 

When he returned with a dampened cloth, it startled me as I felt it press against my raw pussy. I flinched at occasional brushes against sensitive areas and he whispered out sweet sorries. 

I groaned in ache as I sat up, I could feel my legs shaking still. “How do you feel, baby?”

“I feel good.” I smiled in return to his. My eyes admired the tattoos on his chest, not able to make out the spelling of some of them. “I’m gonna go shower if you wanna join, but I’m not sure I can go for a round two yet.” 

Andy chuckled slightly before shaking his head. “No, princess. Go relax.” He helped me stand before kissing my forehead with such passion. “You’re my good girl.” 

Wrapping my damp, but now clean, body in a towel I stared at my reflection in woe in the steamed mirror. I knew how ignorant I was being. Pretending the situation was something that it wasn’t. But that was the ‘face’ of the man I thought I dated for like three months. Did my infatuation with his approval stem from that? From the fact I still associate that face with the man I thought I was talking to. Thinking about Jacob made me almost physically ill each time it crossed my mind. 

But was it true? My need to be happy and get approval from Andy was based on the fact that was the face of the man I thought I was in a relationship with? Was it plain ole’ daddy issues? Maybe a splash of both? 

The cold air of my apartment tingled at my skin as I left the bathroom. 

Looking around my bedroom I realize it had since been abandoned during my 15-minute shower. His clothes that were once scampered around the apartment were since fetched and were no longer stewed about. 

It felt like I swallowed a weight. His words of affirmations were spoken from a false man. I sniffled as tears breached my eyes, unable to hold them back anymore. 

I stared at my once frozen groceries that still remained on the kitchen counter, now melted and ruined. He left me melted and ruined too. He left me melted and ruined and now without a good dinner. 

I stomped back to my room and dug through one of my nightstand drawers till I found his once abandoned business card I held onto since last time. 

**_‘The roads got plowed, so I figured you’d want me gone. The number on this card is my work cell that no one sees, so text me. I’m sorry… But I know you’ll come around and miss me because you’re a good girl and you won’t hurt me like that._ **

**_Love, Andy’_ **

I grunted as I shredded the card between my fingers, letting the remains fall into my lap. 

_ Fuck Andrew Barber _

__________________

“You need some coffee?” 

I drew my attention away from my book while lounging during my break. 

“What?” I turned to see Dave leaning against the counter with his mug in hand. 

“You just seem a bit tired today, is all.” Dave shrugged as he filled his out of season ‘I’d rather have a lump of coal instead of this lousy mug’ Christmas mug. “Figured I’d ask.” His cheeks bloomed with a blush. 

“Yeah actually.” I put my book face down on the page I left on, standing from the chair. No nosy eyes were watching us thankfully, we were the only ones in the teacher’s lounge. “Coffee would be perfect right now.” I leaned to the cupboard and pulled my equally out of season ‘ every day is Halloween’ mug. 

“Actually,” He cleared his throat as he handed me my now filled mug back. “I was wondering if you’d wanna go to dinner, sometime?” He mumbled hurryingly out of nerves. “ With me, like on a date. But don’t worry you can say no, and we can totally pretend like I didn’t embarrass myself just now and-”

“Yes,” I interrupted. 

Dave’s eyebrows raised. “Wait, like  _ yes,  _ yes?” 

I smirked. “Yes, yes, I wanna go on a date with you.” 

_ Fuck Andrew Barber.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed! I’ll post part three and four in the next few days, but again if you want to read everything as soon as it’s posted then follow my tumblr vampy-doll for more!!


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After accepting the date from Dave, repercussions are quick to follow behind.

**Catfish** - _Part 3_

**Words** : _7.3k_

**TW** : 18+, dub-con, spanking (impact play), daddy kink, sexual choking, other basic BDSM themes and scenarios, alcohol use, attempted roofie, gaslighting, stalker behavior, mentions of rape, dark! Andy, soft dark! Andy 

**You are responsible for your own media consumption. I’ve listed trigger warnings and if those are subjects that could upset you please keep scrolling and I promise there’s another fic out there for you.**

* * *

* * *

“I had a really great time tonight.” Dave shuffled his converse against the pavement outside the front door of my apartment. 

“I did too,” I lied with a smile. 

I didn’t  _ NOT _ have a good time. It just didn’t feel like a date. It didn’t feel like a date when I was thinking about another guy the entire time. There were several times when I’d have to do a double-take because I swore I saw Andy, maybe it was just my imagination lurking around every corner, making me paranoid.

I leaned against my front door as Dave held my hand, turning my wrist upward and tracing the lines on my palm. 

“I honestly didn’t think I’d ever had the courage to ever ask you out.” He blushed as he stood closer to me. “We’re just really different I guess.”

“What makes you say that?” I questioned with a furrow of my brow. 

Dave stuttered looking at his feet. “I-I just mean that um, you’re very pretty and you don’t care what the other teachers say or think about you.”

“What  _ do _ the other teachers say about me?" 

“I mean you know, that you’re a modern-day girl, and you aren’t concerned about impressing men by dressing conservative or anything like that.” Dave stumbled his answer along nervously. 

“Do they say I’m a whore?” I gasped. “Is it that bitch Mrs. Ghane? Do you think I’m a whore?” 

“What?” Dave’s cheeks were beet red. “No, no, no I’m sorry I didn’t mean for it to come across like that.” He scratched at his forehead. “Can I start over? Because I was trying to be smooth and that really didn’t work out.” 

I gave a fake convincing chuckle and smiled. “Yeah, you can start over.” 

“Your outfit looks really nice, but I always like your outfits. And your eyes are perfect.”

“Thank you,” I blushed as he pushed a strand of hair past my ear. His eyes were a pretty blue that reminded me of how beautiful Andy’s eyes are.  _ Stop thinking about him _

I shook the thought of the married Assistant District Attorney out of my head and realized he was leaning into me with a tilt of the neck and his eyes hooded nearly shut. 

_ Shit shit shit shit shit _

I turned my head to pretend to sneeze in my shoulder. “Sorry,” I fake sniffled and stood back a bit abandoning his conquest of my mouth.

“Would you mind if I come in?”

I hesitated for a moment, breaking eye contact and looking over his shoulder on the street. “Um.”

It wasn’t hard to notice the newest addition sleek black Audi A6 with tinted windows, parked next to my 2002 Chevy pickup truck I got off craigslist. There was no mistake on who that car was owned by. 

I cleaned my throat. “Actually, I have class in the morning.” 

“Oh,” Dave let go of my hand as he backed away. “Yeah, don’t worry about it.” 

“Sorry, but I had a really good time.” I nodded. “I’ll see you later.” I fiddled with my keys, shaky but not from the cold and not from the dodged kiss. 

I slammed my door behind me, locking it and sliding the chain across the backup lock. “He didn’t see anything.” I lied to myself trying to calm down as I pressed my forehead against the cold door. “He’s gonna stay in his car, and who knows it might not have even been him.”

**“You’d really do that behind my back,”** A familiar cracking voice boomed behind me. 

I grunted a curse under my breath. I turned to see the outline of Andy fucking Barber sitting on my couch, his tie undone around his neck, his hair tousled presumably from the nervous hair stroke he often did without noticing. 

“What do you want Andy?” Tossing my purse on the ground, I rolled my eyes, sliding my jacket from my shoulders and leaving it on the hook next to the door. “I don’t have it in me to deal with your shit.” I pressed my finger against the light switch that lit up most of the open floor layout of my apartment. 

It was a site I didn’t expect to see better under the light. His eyes were red shot with his nose irritated. 

“Guess I’m not good enough for you huh?” Andy stood from my second-hand couch I was able to take when my mom remodeled her house. 

I rolled my eyes with a scoff. “What the fuck are you even talking about?” 

“Am I not good enough for you? You gotta go hook up with other guys?” He raised his voice as he made his way to me. 

“You’re joking,” I snorted. “Andy, you literally have a wife.”

“But I only want you.” He looked at me with puppy dog eyes and a disappointed expression. Like a dog, they use during the PETA commercials. 

He almost tugged at my heartstrings. “Andy I don’t know what you want me to say.” I walked into my bathroom and pulled my skin products out, beginning to remove my makeup. 

He stalked behind me and watched me in the reflection of my mirror. “Y-You’re so pretty.” 

The closer he got I realized he was drunk. I could smell the expensive whiskey coming off of him. “I love this dress on you, I wanna-wanna take it off you.” 

His large hand came and caressed my waist. “Andy, you’re the one that left while I was in the shower the other night.” I reminded him. 

He let a breath out of his nose. “I’m sorry for that.” Andy shook his head.

“Get out, Andy.” I dried my face with a hand towel. “I had to deal with you stalking me around the whole night, I don’t need this now.” 

“How did you know it was me?” He slurred wobbling just trying to stand still. I ducked under him and walked into my bedroom. 

As I kicked my heels next to my shoe rack I reached behind my head to unzip my dress. 

“Let me,” I could hear the perverted thoughts that ran rampant in his head as he unzipped me. He pressed a kiss into my shoulder bone. 

“That wasn’t an invitation.” I rolled my eyes. As I pulled away from his touch, his hand grabbed at my neck in a bruising hold. “Andy!” I yelped as he threw me down on the unmade bed. 

“Lemme see that pretty pussy.” Andy groaned, tugging at my dress. I sat back up and pushed him away. 

“Get a life, Andy.”

“Oh yeah, you think teacher boy would fuck you as I do.” Andy pulled me back to him, his fingers lacing in the root of my hair to yank. “You think he’s gonna make you cum as I do. Gonna make you into a cock obsessed bimbo?” 

I whimpered. “Yeah, well at least he wouldn’t have to fucking attack me to get me to like him?”

Andy threw me face down back onto the bed, fingers ripping at my dress, facing a fire in anger. 

“Dave is twice the man you’ll ever fucking be.” I ridiculed as Andy pinned me to the bed. I was pouring diesel on the flame and I knew it because I knew Andy was right. Nothing's gonna compare to the way he fucks like a god. 

I cried out when I felt his broad hand slap my ass. “You know I was gonna be god damn nice, and forgive you for cheating on me like that. But, you’ve tested me and I’ve changed my mind.” 

“Andy!” I whined as I felt him take another swing. Each time I pathetically tried to pull away Andy would push me back down.

Warmth bloomed in me as I listened to the familiar jingle of his belt becoming unbuckled. I heard the sound of his belt becoming unsheathed from its loops. “You’re gonna count each one, and you’re going to thank me  _ for each one _ .” 

The sharp sting of his expensive leather beat against my ass and I gasped at the hit. 

“What do you say?” 

“One…” I panted as I squeezed my balled up first of my pinned down arms. “T-Thank you, daddy.” 

“Atta girl,” Andy hummed. 

_ Smack _

“Two, thank you, daddy.” My erratic breathing was drenched in sexual tension.  _ Smack _ . “Three, thank you, daddy.” 

“I can see your cunt getting wet,” Andy smirked. “This all for me?”  _ Smack. _

“Four; it’s just for you daddy.” I mewled.  _ Smack. _ I yelled out in pain. “Andy it hurts.”

“You dumb little cocksucker, it’s supposed to.” Andrew mocked before hitting again. 

“Si-Six, thank you, I’m sorry daddy please stop.” I could feel the air against the broken skin and didn’t have to look to know I was bleeding. 

“So now you’re begging?” Andy laughed. I flinched as he gently ghosted the leather of the belt over my skin. “Thought I wasn’t good enough for you?” 

“I’m sorry Andy,” I sniveled. “Andy ple-”

**_Knock knock_ **

“Who is that?” Andy snapped with an annoyed grunt. I heaved as I rolled over and looked up at Andy. He spanked my ass with the palm of his hand this time. “Go fucking get rid of him, slut.” 

**_Knock knock_ **

When I tried to stand, my wobbling stance did not keep me stable, causing me to fall into Andy’s arms as if already held open in preparation for me. I paced myself against him as I gathered myself enough to grab the robe that sat on my vanity chair.

**_Knock knock_ **

“For fucks sake.” Andy rolled his eyes as he muttered under his breath. He stayed hidden in the doorway of my bedroom, able to simultaneously keep an eye on me and stay hidden. 

“Dave?” I gawked. I clutched the short silk robe against my figure. “What’re you doing here?” 

“I wanted to kiss you and I can’t rest until I do so.” 

As Dave leaned in to kiss me I heard footsteps come from behind me and I held my breath in terror. 

“You coming back to bed, babe?” Andy snaked his arm around my waist, pressing a kiss into my temple,  _ thankfully _ he’d slid his boxer briefs back on. 

Dave blinked in confusion. “Oh, I didn’t know, you were um-” 

“You know how women are, once you dick them down good, they never let go.” Andy taunted and I rolled my eyes in disgust. 

“I’ll leave…” Dave mumbled. ‘

“Don’t worry I’ll take good care of her.” Andy beamed as he took the door from me. “Have a good one, son’.” 

Andy slammed the door on one shocked-shitless Dave. Before I could contest He threw me over his shoulder to haul me back to my bedroom. 

“Andy, he’s my coworker. Let me down dammit!” 

“And _ all  _ he’ll be is  _ just  _ a coworker. Got that?” He threw me onto the bed and I landed with a bounce and he was quick to unwrap my robe. “Say it.”

“Say what?”

“Say that I’m the only one and I won’t spank you again.”

“You’re the only one,” I mewled for him. 

He crawled over me on the bed, looking like an animal on the prowl for its next meal. His eyes were filled with an indescribable hunger.

His fingers ran along with the hem silk of my opened robe over my exposed breast, admiring the softness of the fabric and the hardening of my nipples. 

“Andy,” I whispered in need, desperate for his touch, desperate for more of him. His eyes traveled to mine, bringing his hand to stroke my cheek. The crows' feet around his eyes deepened as he smiled in admiration. 

“I can barely even remember why I was trying to punish you in the first place.” He smirked, he stroked along the frame of my face. “So pretty, can’t even stay mad at you.”

I blushed and Andy sat up on his knees between my leg and peeled the rest of the robe off my figure. He pulled my knee up to his waist, his hand caressing along my thigh, admiring the size difference between his large hands and how easy it was to manhandle me. 

I reached and curved my fingers along the waistband of his boxers and he gave a lite chuckle before gently prying my fingers away. “So eager are we?” I could only nod in response, too desperate to form sentences. He slid his boxer down to his thigh, his pre-cum glistened achingly hard cock bobbed out of the briefs. 

I raised my other leg to the other side of his waist, widening my position even more for him to take me. Andy’s calloused hand hoisted my leg over his shoulder, dragging me down closer to him on the bed. His two fingers spread my lips to the side as he guided himself inside me. 

I gasped at the stretch. “Andy,” my breath hitched as he echoed the same the further he got in me. He’d barely begun to move and I was already clinging to him in a tight squeeze. 

Andy’s thrusts began slowly, but deep. Scoping to explore every inch of me, to make me feel him to my fill, till he couldn’t push any deeper. He gathered my opposite leg and pulled my knee under his arm as he came down closer on top of me. 

The thrust of his hips began to gain speed and his mouth admired and simultaneously mauled my neck. The feeling of his beard against my skin drew me closer to my demise with infatuation. My hands found their way to his back, my nails dragging down his back as he took me rougher. Andy gathered my hands from his back and used one of his to pin my arms above my head. 

His lips began to devour my own, his tongue finding its way into my mouth, and taking his time to break me apart bit by bit. 

But as he kissed me it was hard for me to keep up with him as I gasped and moaned against his lips. I could feel his grin against my face each time I’d break the kiss from an involuntary moan. 

Andy rests his forehead against mine as his thrust grew in momentum. “Christ you’re so wet for me,” Andy murmured as the sound of my headboard against the wall groaned louder and louder. 

“Feel so good in me daddy,” I cried out bucking my hips into his, attempting to chase more. My moans filled the apartment. 

“Like that baby?” Andy growled as his free hand traveled down to my pussy and began to rub my aching clit. “That’s what you were wanting?” I nodded in response as I clenched tighter around him, throwing my head back. “Gotta use your words next time, pretty whore.” He left the hold he had on my wrists, but I knew better than to move them away and drew his hand to my neck. Teasing the anticipation, stroking my neck feeling me grip him even tighter each time he would press down a bit harder. 

“It feels so good,” I whined as I could hear the sound of my wet arousal being thrust into. “I’m so close, baby.” 

Andy’s hand finally latched around my throat, squeezing tighter than he should’ve been as his thrust grew more into a rhythm and his fingers danced along my throbbing pussy faster. I could feel his beard burn against the edge of my face as he pressed sloppy kisses and bites into my skin. “I can feel you squeezing me, you’re so close to cumming, aren’t you? Make a mess on my big daddy cock, be a good girl, and cum all over me.” 

As I became lightheaded from the hold against my throat and his hip pounded into me at a relentless speed, I lost all control and came around him. “Andy!” I screamed out as I threw my head back, my thighs squeezing around him, and listened to him grunt in pleasure from the tightness of my release. 

Andy let go of my throat as I rode out the rest of my finish, before moving my legs off of him and pulling his drenched cock out. “Roll over baby.” He commanded, and I shakily whirled over, boosting my knees up. 

He pushed his hand down onto my back to keep my torso pressed against the sheets with my hips raised ready to take him. “Turn your head to the side so I still get to see you, pretty girl.” I rest my head to the side, maintaining my position and following his orders. “Guide me in you.” 

My hand reached from underneath me and he maneuvered his dick into my hold as I followed through trying to find myself for him. “You’re okay baby,” He soothed as I grew impatient and whimpered at the absence of him. “Dumb little girl needs help doesn’t she?” 

All I could do was whine and nod at his statement, too starved to give any thought other than the pure lust that was burning through me. Andy took his cock from my grip and slid into me and I cried out. 

I kept myself pressed against the sheet, resting my cheek on one arm, my neck tilted so I could watch him in his pure carnal ways. My other hand strayed down to start rubbing my clit again. I flinched as my fingers came in contact with my pussy rubbed raw from friction. 

Andy’s hands in a firm grip along my hips as his thrust grew in a gyrate, curving along just right to find the point in me to watch me come apart even further. My echoing coos and whines filled the sweat-drenched air. “So so good daddy.” 

“What a cock hungry little girl you are.” Andy groaned huskily, baring his teeth, roughly slapping my already beaten and bruised ass. I pressed more into my clit, knowing his telltale signs of nearby release. “Want my cum? Want daddy to fill this little pussy with everything you earned?”

“Please, holy fuck.” I begged as I began to reach my orgasm before I came with a sobbing howl. 

He hit his last few pumps deep enough in me to almost knock me over, before pulling out and jerking his cock till he came all over my beaten ass. 

We sat there, panting like marathon runners as I slid myself down fully onto the bed, too exhausted to bring myself up. My eyes fluttered shut for a moment before jolting open as the stinging sensation as he brought a wet cloth to wipe me clean. 

“Lay back down pretty girl, let me clean you up.” He shushed and I nodded in exhaustion. I barely noticed him going back and forth from the room to other areas of the apartment. “Will you drink some water for me, princess?” His words brought me back away with a glass of water in hand. 

I nodded and sat up, leaning against my hip, before gladly inhaling the water. “Thank you,” I mumbled. I backed up onto the bed till I was able to stand and he wrapped his hands around my torso before pulling me in a tight bone-crushing hug, inhaling the smell of my hair product. “I’m gonna go shower.” I sighed as I pulled away from him. I assumed he wouldn’t be there when I got out. 

Which was why I was surprised when I came back to my room to find him still there, sitting in my bed with the lamp on next to him, reading a book he found from my shelf with notes scribbled in the margins and my favorite sections highlighted. A sense of false domesticity, it brought. 

“You’re still here?”

“Do you want me not to be?” 

“No, no that’s not what I meant.” I scratched at my temple. “Just not like you to stick around.” 

Andy let out a hum and a nod, “I wanted to make up for last time.” 

I nodded in response, before following over to my dresser to fetch clothes. Clean underwear and an oversized t-shirt. He set my book, face down on my nightstand before summoning me over with a hithering motion. One of the first times his touch was gentle on me, as he turned my hips and lifted my shirt exposing my ass. 

“Hand me that lotion over there.” He pointed over to the lavender-infused lotion that sat on the farther part of the nightstand just shortly out of his reach. 

Andy rotated my hips back around and I listened to the capping and uncapping of the soothing scented lotion bottle. I flinched ever so slightly as I felt the cold cream press into the dark purple shaded bruises on my ass. 

“That feel a bit better?” He asked and I nodded with a yawn taking the lotion back from him. “Cm'here princess.” He opened his arms to me and I crawled into bed with him, lying curled up against him. 

“You wearing my pants?” I smirked at the sight of my sweatpants on him. He pinched my arm as I chuckled. 

“Yeah, yeah laugh it up, I got cold.” Andy rolled his eyes. 

My giggle fit slowed down and I began to run my hand over his torso. 

“I’m gonna grab some water, I’ll be right back.” Andy stood and I groaned as he pulled away. “I’ll be right back.” He raised his hands in response to my bratty whine. 

“But you’re so warm,” I grumbled as I watched him leave, enjoying the sight of his ass even better in my sweatpants. The sweatpants that are too large and swallow me whole on me, are tight against his muscular thighs. 

I admired his adonis beauty as he came back, drinking out of my  _‘it’s not a whore house, it’s a whore_ _home’_ cup. 

As Andy walked past my large vanity mirror he turned around and checked his back. 

“What’re you-” 

**_The scratches I left on his back._ **

I sat up quickly. “Jesus Christ, what am I doing?” I scolded myself as I began to cry. 

“It’s not like that,” Andy tried. 

“You pinned my hands to the bed to keep me from marking you so Laurie wouldn’t see.” 

His silence was enough of a statement. 

“Get out”

“Baby-”

“Get the fuck out of my apartment!” I demanded, my voice brittle from holding back my tears as much as I could. 

“Baby, it’s not like that,” He started trying to come to me. 

“Andy Barber if you don’t get out of my place right fucking now, so help me god _I’ll tell Laurie_.” My voice wavering and sounding seemingly unthreatening but the weight they held against him might as well have been the most horrifying sentence he’s ever heard. 

Andy tried to open his mouth to testify but he quickly shut it, knowing he wouldn’t win this argument. He left my cup on the dresser before gathering his clothes together and stepping out of the room to get dressed. 

As I wailed on the bed he’d just taken me apart in, I heard the front door open and shut behind him. 

I wish that would’ve been the last time I saw Andy Barber, but I knew it wouldn’t be. Not by a mile. 

* * *

“Amy, I’m not sure.” I sighed as I got home from class, balancing the phone on my ear as I unlocked my front door. 

“If not a club then a sketchy dive bar.” She bargained. “I’m not taking no for an answer. Let me text Michelle and finish up here, I’ll be by yours at 8. We’re not going home until we find you a new conquest.” 

“Amy”

“8, no ifs and or buts. I expect both legs to be shaved and your makeup to be so heavy that Dolly Parton is offering you a makeup wipe.” 

“Fine,” I groaned looking at the clock on the wall in the bedroom reading 3:20 pm. “I’ll be ready by 8.” 

“Fronts and backs of your legs too.”

“Goodbye, Amy.” I chuckled as I hung up. 

I stood in front of my closet overwhelmed with the options of clothing I never get to wear as an elementary school TA. But the sight of a tight little red dress I’d never gotten the chance to wear pulled me out of my reluctance to have fun tonight. 

_ I’m going to wear my little red dress and I’m going to party with my friends tonight and relive my previous party girl ways just for the night _

**_8 hours later_ **

I swung my hips from side to side while taking a sip from my red Solo cup with the top 40 hits from the late nineties blasting out of shit speakers mounted on the walls of the Inferno. 

The Inferno was the skeeviest cheapest college dive bar in town and I’d be lying if I said it wasn’t my favorite place in the world. The Inferno was packed tonight, I had been surrounded by strangers just as drunk as I was, if not a bit more. I hadn’t realized how long it’d been since I’d seen Amy until I went to ask her something and she wasn’t standing beside me. 

Squeezing my way out of the crowd I found Amy sitting at a table with Michelle coaxing her to take deep breaths. 

“Amy, baby you aren’t looking too good why don't we head home?” Michelle rubbed her back and spoke loud enough to be heard over the music. Her head was propped up on her hands and she was past the point of no return on the drunk meter. 

“B-But she ne-eeds to have fun!” Amy, the notorious lightweight, pouted an unintelligible string of drunken mumbling. 

“Amy,” I slurred a bit as I took a seat at the table. “I love you, and I’m having a great time. I’m probably gonna go home with the guy at the bar, so go home.” I lied. There was no guy at the bar, none I had spoken to at least, I didn’t want to go home with anyone, didn’t want to be touched by anyone ever again till I’m at least 50 years old.

Amy only nodded as Michelle took her keys and reminded me to text her when I was home or if I needed her to pick me up. 

I threw back the little that was left in my cup before regaining the balance of my stumbling heels to walk to the bar and get some more. Ordering another and leaning my body against the edge of the bar top I could feel the waft of cold air bursting from the door and wafting its way into the sweaty bar. I let a deep breath out through my mouth. 

“You doing okay?” An unfamiliar voice joined next to me and I looked up to see a tall tattooed stranger checking on me. I dumbly smiled and nodded, too drunk to care. He was beefed up with neatly kept short black hair and a bit of scruff. 

“Maybe we should go sit down.” He suggested taking a gentle hold of my elbow and I nodded giddily as he led me to the table he was at. “My friends ditched me too, and when I was about to leave and saw you like this and I didn’t want something to happen to you.” 

“That’s so nice of you,” I beamed and took another drink. Another wave of cool air came in whenever another patron entered the bar. Those few seconds of cool air felt stupendous. 

“Your friends left you here?” He asked and I nodded. “I’ve only had like one beer and since I’m fine to drive, maybe I should just drive you home.” 

“I dunno,” I bit my lip. “I’ll be okay.” I slurred with a nod trying to reach for my phone to order an Uber. 

_ Fuck _

“Oh no, my phone and wallet were in my friend’s purse and they just left.” I began to sniffle, easily provoked into tears while I was drunk already.

“Listen, I’m a nice guy, and I’m not like other guys in here.” He started. “I just wanna make sure you get home safe.” 

“I don’t even know your name.” I was breathily contested. Another burst of cold came from the door as it opened again but I wasn’t bothered enough to look. 

“Baby if I leave and you don’t come with me, not everyone is going to be as nice as I am.” The man began to stroke my shoulder. “Drink this water and we can see how you feel in a minute.” He took the cup from my hand and replaced it with a half-full bottle of water. 

As I pressed the dented seal to my lips, the man was pulled from his chair and onto the ground, knocking the bottle out of my hands. Everything happened so quickly and my brain was working too slowly to process it in time. 

“Come on, we’re leaving.” A gruff voice ordered as I took his hand reluctantly, too scared to stick around. 

“What’re you doing here?” I slurred as Andy wrapped his jacket around my shoulders before leading me through the crowd of people and out of the packed bar.

He held his Audi door open for me to slide into the passenger seat. “What the hell are you even thinking?” Andy began to scold me as he press started his car before he whipped out of his parking spot. The leather interior of his car was cold against my exposed skin and it made my breath hitch. “Were you even thinking? You can’t take drinks from strangers.” 

“What twilight-zone episode am I in right now?” I shook my head in absolute astonishment. “Were you following me?” 

Silence echoed around the car and my head was spinning too fast to care. I leaned back in the seat and shut my eyes before breathing in and out trying to get my whits together. 

“Why didn’t you call me?” Andy’s voice was riddled with hurt as he sounded like a wounded puppy dog. 

“You’re joking.” I laughed. My eyes remained shut, they felt too heavy to open. My body felt like I was beginning to sink into the floor as the adrenaline began to settle away. “Psycho”

“What part of this relationship is confusing?” Andy cut me off. “You’re mine, and when I tell you to do something, you’re going to fucking do it.” 

“Just take me home Andy.” I scoffed to hide my throat tightening as I was on the verge of crying again. 

“That’s what I’m doing,” He grunted with a guttural tinge to it. 

**_Andy :_ **

He listened to her cry all the way home. Very contained quiet cries, she might’ve thought she was hiding it but he heard all her sniffles and whimpers. A part of him didn’t feel sorry for her, she ignored him and was throwing herself on other men. Another part of him wanted to hold her and listen to her drunken wails. 

He pulled into an open parking space at her building and carried her from his car to her apartment on the second floor of the complex. The key he had made himself was nestled between his fingers as he unlocked the front door. 

“Cmon princess.” He cooed as he helped her inside. She stumbled to the bedroom on her own, occasionally bumping into things and using the closest wall for support. He followed her as he watched her take deep breaths while laying on the bed. 

He kneeled to the ground and took her heels off and she wiggled her red painted toes in response to the freedom of circulation. He stood and crossed to her dresser, gathering clothes in hand. 

“You need a shower,” Andy sighed as he helped her stand once more now lugging her clothes in the other hand. The smell of alcohol permitted from her sweat-slick skin. 

He sat her on the closed toilet lid of her messy bathroom and set her neatly folded clothes on the cluttered countertop before starting the shower. 

“I can’t do this anymore, andy.” She sniffled beginning to cry again. 

“Can’t shower?”

“Can’t do this with you.” She rolled her eyes as they listened to the water streaming as it warmed up. “Can’t do the whiplash. I don’t know whether or not I should be scared of you or falling in love with you.” He listened to her snivel as he pulled a makeup wipe from the container littered on her countertop and began to gently wipe her makeup off. Most of it was already runny and ruined from the sweating and crying. “I can’t be the other woman Andrew. I can’t live with myself.” 

He only remained in silence in response. Lost in thought while cradling her head as he cleaned her face “I know. And you don’t deserve to be the other woman.” He choked on the lump forming in his throat. “I wish I could show you off on my arm.” 

“Yeah pretty sure I’d be a horrible stepmom considering I dated you son.” She giggled. Makeup no longer left but he liked stroking her face as he watched it calm her and cease her tears. 

He chuckled in response as he watched her face fill with sadness again. “Maybe that’s why I have a hard time denying you.” She continued. “You’re the face I thought I was dating for three months. The face of a man I was falling in love with.” 

He said nothing once more unsure how hurt he should feel by that. “I hope one day you’ll love me for me. Love me the way I love you.” 

“Andy…” she sighed. “You’ve only known me a few weeks, you're not in love with me. You may feel deep lust and infatuation for me but that’s not love.” 

He shook his head. “It isn’t like that.” 

He began to disrobe her from her sweat cooled clothes and she obliged before gathering her in his hold and leading her into the shower. 

She flinched from the sudden sensation of water as he began to undress. She eyed him up and down noticing his half hardening cock. 

“I don’t wanna have sex right now.” 

“You’re too drunk I don’t want to take advantage of you. Not more than I already have in the past.” He muttered before joining her. “You’re just so incredibly beautiful it’s hard not to get excited seeing you nude.” 

She nodded before gathering her heavenly smelling soap in her hands and rubbing her body in a gentle caress. He felt himself get harder as he watched the suds gather on her breast and he wished he had a camera but instead he had to study her and hope he can replay this scene in his head over and over. 

As she began to cry again he took the loofa from her and cleaned her himself. At this point, he wasn’t sure what she was exactly crying about, but he had a general idea and he knew he was the cause of it. 

He directed her with gentle words under the stream of water rinsing the soap from her body. It was hard not to take her right then as he watched her sudsy breasts being run underwater. He took her hair out of the clip it was wrapped up in before leaning her head back against the water. Her breath hitched as he began to wash her hair. 

She leaned more into his touch, hypnotized as he massaged her scalp, letting out an occasional sigh in comfort every few moments. 

Her half-closed eyes came back open in response to him turning the water off. He pat dry the rest of her body, trailing each area with doses of kisses before taking her easily in his arms. 

She was too drunk to be non-compliant which made taking care of her and her hard-headedness easier. He wrapped up her body in warm blankets as he slid next to her. It was hard to ignore his erection but he was so happy to see her at peace and falling asleep he wouldn’t dare disturb. 

Andy didn’t know how long he stared at her before dozing off. Always being a light sleeper he awoke whenever she did. Her eyes, sensitive to light, squinted from the rising sun and he leaned over to shut her curtain. 

“That better?” His voice was hoarse from sleep and he curled under the sheets with her again. “Head hurts?” 

“No,” she let out a little cough. “I’m still young and didn’t drink hard liquor last night so I don’t get hungover, just sleepier than usual.” 

“Lucky,” he smirked, brushing a loose strand of hair over her ear. “Spent most of my college days trying not to puke during class after a night of drinking.”

They sat in silence, she was lost in a gaze with him, unsure how to word the feelings that bottled inside her. He didn’t want her to say how she felt. Didn’t want her to protest to him. Wanted to relish in the moment of happiness and contempt with his girl. 

“I don’t know what to do anymore, Andy.” 

“About what?” 

“You know about what.” 

“To be completely honest,” He started. “I’m not sure I know what I’m even doing anymore.” 

“I don’t want you to leave Laurie.” Her voice was adenoidal and broken as she held tears back. “I think you should try to work things out with her.” 

“I can’t get rid of you.” He argued, his voice was thin as he thought about being without her. But he knew he couldn’t leave Laurie for a girl who practically despised him. And had every reason to. 

She sighed before closing her eyes. He watched a stray tear roll from her eyes. “I can’t keep getting more and more attached to you just to get hurt more and more each time you leave.” 

And sat up leaning against his propped up arm as he stroked her reddened cheeks. The gestures of passion he gave her always and her surprised reactions always hurt his heart, knowing other men hadn’t been like this to her. Hadn’t shown her basic kindness. 

“Somedays, I don’t know whether or not I was to kiss you or kill you.” She whispered with a light giggle at the end. He leaned down over her and took her lips in his. 

“Let me make you feel good, please.” He whispered against her lips. “Just wanna show you how much you should be loved on.” She could only nod in response as he maneuvered himself over her, feeling her bare skin covered with chills underneath his touch. 

Andy took his time to admire her with his lips, enjoying the reactions he pulled from her need. His wondrous hands took their time before moving lower and beginning to roll her clit between his fingers. He grinned against her lips as he loved the noises he drew from the pleasure he created in her. 

“So pretty,” He shushed as his fingers left her clit and traveled down and slid into her channel, her legs spreading for him under the sheets. He murmured praises under his breath as she followed his lead and let him take care of her. 

His long dexterous fingers pumped in and out of her, her abdomen clenching when purposely brushed past the spot in her she so desperately needed attention too. Andy used the ball of his palm to stimulate her clit as he began to curl his fingers deeper inside. 

“Please,” She whimpered as he touched her the way she needed. The way he knew she deserved to be worshipped. 

He adored her with his lips against hers, morning breath or not he’d been so blissed out he couldn’t care less. Her lower abdomen kept clenching up, jerking her from her laid position under him. 

“You cum whenever you want baby,” He cooed, pressing a kiss into her neck. She nodded in confirmation as her heaving pants turned into wanton moans. 

Her hand gripped around the wrist of the hand fucking into her as she squeezed around his fingers, but he didn’t let up as he relentlessly fed her through the rest of her orgasm. He wanted to hear her cry in pleasure every day for the rest of his life and he could die a happy man. 

Her cheeks tinged pink as she watched him lick his fingers clean. 

“Can...Can I be on top?” She stuttered in embarrassment. 

“I want you to just be my pillow princess today.” 

“P-Please,” She batted her doe eyes at him that he was unable to say no to and nodded before rolling on to his back. 

As she got on top of him, he could tell on her face it was no surprise to her to see him hardened already. She sat up on her knees as she guided his cock into her. Their groans in initial shock matched each other as the pleasure began to course through them. 

Andy held a tight bruising grip at her hips, trying not to cum early, but the sight of her was a hard one not to be enchanted by. No makeup, hair a mess, but all his as she rode him was a sexier sight than any lingerie could give. 

Her cold hands pressed into his chest for stability as she slowly began to slide up and down him. Her pace was agonizingly slow but he wouldn’t dare ruin the moment with his selfish hunger. He wanted her to know how badly he wanted her, how willing he was to give everything up for her. 

Her cunt gripped him tighter as she gyrated her hips over him. He threw his head back in a groan as he admired her more and the way her breast bounced as she took her pleasure with him. 

“Killin’ me like this baby,” Andy grunted and he gripped her hips tighter. 

“S-Sorry,” She stuttered, the pleasure too intense for her to keep with. He slid a hand from her hip so he could fit his thumb over her clit. “Christ, daddy.” She wailed as he began to strum over her bundle of nerves. 

“Scratch me.” 

“What?” She stopped for a moment. 

The hand still holding her hip kept guiding her up and down on him. “Mark me.” He reiterated. “Scratch me, make people see who I belong to.”

“But what about-” 

“I don’t care about anyone else,” he marveled at the sight of her. “Mark me as yours.” 

He grunted as she began riding him again, her nails digging into his chest. This time she rode him with more of a curved speed. 

She leaned over to kiss him and her left the hand on her hip to pull her close to him and he began fucking into her. Her nails dug into his arms, dragging down them as she cried out in pleasure. Pleas and beginnings being sung from her pretty lips. 

“I wanna make you cum before I do.” He panted against her ear as he fucked into her. 

“So close,” She sniffled. “Just a bit more.” 

He nodded as she pulled and sat back up, she began to ride him faster than before but still at a slow pace. His fingers found their way back to her clit and he grunted a curse under his breath as she clenched around him. “Let go for me, princess.” 

Her eyes rolled and she threw her head back as she came around him. Her nails embedded in his chest as his orgasm followed hers. 

Sat there, still in her, their panting synchronizing between each other, he realized he’d do anything for her. _And he wasn’t going to let anyone keep them apart._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I hope everyone was happy with this part! Also, yes i have faked a sneeze to get out of kissing someone, I’m not ashamed to admit that. There’s a lot going on with my life and starting a new job and moving etc so I’m sorry if it’s not living up the first parts but I hope I’m doing good enough! This is gonna end on a huge twist, definitely not something you guys can predict. Anyway I love answering questions and talking to readers so don’t be afraid to message me! I just wanna add that the whiplash Andy gives is actually on purpose. It isn’t something you see very common in Dark! Fics but in my experience with abusive partners and knowledge in real life scenarios it’s rather common actually. But anyways, I hope you guys had fun reading and I’m excited for this next part! The next parts till the end are going to be w i l d. So stick around!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I hope everyone enjoyed it, I'm sorry it's a bit long I just get carried away, plus as a reader, I always prefer longer updates. Also, I know there's a lot of alcohol references and not everyone is a drinker so if you didn't understand some of them it doesn't really make a difference in the story! I know Jacob's age in the show is actually 13 but I wasn't okay writing that, even though the reader isn't aware, it still just made me feel icky to write it at 15. As I said, this is technically a one-shot, but I have a small plot planned if it gets good enough feedback and I decided to post the other part(s).   
> Have a great day and stay safe!   
> My tumblr is @ Vampy-doll


End file.
